Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Mikiasa
Summary: Ils se l'étaient promis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Dans un mariage sans amour cela aurait dû être pris à la légère mais ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Ils ne s'aimaient pas mais ils étaient unis dans leur désir d'amour en pleine guerre.
1. Prologue

_« En ce 4 juillet 1995, nous déplorons la mort d'Helena Black, née Fawley. Fille du célèbre membre du magenmagot, Merlin Fawley et de miss sorcière 1920, Calypso Rosier, cette femme à la lignée de prestige nous a quittés aujourd'hui des conséquences de ses blessures à l'hôpital sainte-Mangouste où elle était admise depuis le 24 juin. Mariée au tristement célèbre Sirius Black, c'est avec force qu'elle sut éduquer leur fille, Adelia Black tout en menant une vie de femme libre et indépendante. »_

_Extrait de la Gazette du Sorcier._

_« Moi, Helena Cassiopée Lydie Fawley, épouse Black, saine de corps et d'esprit, livre ici mes dernières volontés. Je donne tous les biens gardés dans mon coffre à Gringotts à Adelia Lily Dana Black. Je lègue ma maison et toutes mes affaires personnelles à mon mari, Sirius Orion Black, à sa sortie de prison en attendant j'en donne la charge à Adelia Black. Pour ce qui est du reste, je ne donnerai que quelques indications précises : donner à leurs destinataires les lettres-ci jointes. Pour celle de ma tendre Adelia, je veux qu'elle lui soit remise avec mon journal intime. Pour ce qui est de ma dépouille, mes proches seront quoi faire et je leurs laisse le soin de se mettre d'accord. _

_Le 10 juin 1994 à Londres, Helena Cassiopée Lydie Fawley Black. »_

_Testament d'Helena Black_

_ « Vous êtes sur de vouloir faire cela maintenant, Madame Black ? Vous êtes encore jeune, rien ne presse.

_ Maitre Harrison, je ne vous cache pas que comme tout le monde j'ai mes secrets et qu'il me serait impossible de quitter cette terre sans avoir apaisé ma conscience.

_ C'est là qu'est votre erreur, vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde ! Vous êtes Helena Black, la femme qui a vécu auprès du plus grand criminel de son temps, qui a su garder son honneur sans entacher sa réputation et en élevant sa fille dans le droit chemin seule. Vous êtes extraordinaire.

_ Vous avez surement raison. Je ne suis pas comme toutes les autres femmes. Mais je ne suis pas mieux je ne suis qu'une femme jouant un rôle comme toutes les autres. Je veux lever le masque et montrer à ceux qui comptent pour moi, mon vrai visage. Mon monde est sombre est compliqué et la mort ne tardera pas à frapper. J'ai 34 ans et c'est déjà bien trop pour tout ce que j'ai fais. »


	2. Le premier jour du reste de ma vie

_« Le dix-huit juillet mille neuf cent soixante-dix-huit à seize heures devant nous ont comparu publiquement Sirius, Orion BLACK né à Londres (Angleterre), le 18 novembre 1960, fils d'Orion BLACK et de Walburga BLACK et Helena Cassiopée Lydie FAWLEY, née à Londres (Angleterre), le 8 juin 1962, fils de Merlin FAWLEY et de Calypso FAWLEY. Sur notre interpellation, les futurs époux ont déclarés qu'il n'a pas été fait de contrat de mariage. Ils ont déclarés l'un après l'autre vouloir se prendre pour époux et nous avons prononcés on non de la loi qu'ils sont unis par le mariage. Lecture faite, et invité à lire, les époux ont signés avec nous Danaé Pénélope Dauvert, employé du ministère de la magie du service généalogie. »_

_Extrait de l'acte de mariage n° 0000585743, Sirius BLACK et Helena FAWLEY_

* * *

_« Le 18 juillet 1978,_

_Le premier jour du reste de ma vie. Le jour que j'ai tant redouté est arrivé. Je me marie. C'est exactement comme ma sœur me l'avait décrit : ça vous tombe dessus comme ça sans prévenir, on ne sait pourquoi ni comment ça nous arrive mais ça nous arrive. Je suis une sorte de service rendu à la famille Black, une monnaie d'échange contre la libération de leur fils, Sirius Black. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois à un gala de sorcier sang-purs auquel j'accompagnais mon père. Il parait que nous avons été à Poudlard en même temps. Lui à Gryffondor, moi à Serpentard. Une chose est sûre, nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Que pouvais-je attendre d'autre de toute façon ? Je suis la dernière de ma famille, la dernière de six enfants. Le vilain petit canard de la famille, je ne suis pas aussi belle, bavarde et hautaine que mes sœurs, pas aussi forte, intelligente et maline que mes frères. Je n'étais donc digne d'estime ni de mon père, ni de ma mère. Me marier était donc la seule solution pour se débarrasser de cette enfant raté. Je redoute cette union, je ne connais rien aux choses de l'amour et tout le monde dis que cet homme est réputé pour ses conquêtes et leur facilités à les délaisser. Que va-t-il faire de moi ? _

_Maddy mon elfe de maison, m'apporte ma robe, elle est triste. Elle ne sait pas que j'ai reçu de père, en cadeau de mariage, de l'emmener avec moi. C'est bien le seul cadeau dont je suis heureuse. Pour ce qui est du reste, manoir, bijoux, tableaux, broderies … tout cela n'est que des cadeaux inutiles offerts par des gens qui se fiche de moi et de mon bonheur malgré tout ce que disent les cartes de félicitations._

_Mais une femme ne se plaint pas, elle sourit, elle dit merci beaucoup et c'est tout. Fin de la discussion. J'ai un mariage à affronter ! » _

_Extrait du journal d'Helena Fawley Black_

_« Le 19 juillet 1978,_

_« Tu as ta vie j'ai la mienne, ça changera pas, marier ou non » Au moins c'était clair. Ça aurait presque parut gentil si il avait accompagné sa phrase d'un « je suis très content d'avoir fait ta connaissance » ou d'un « tu es très en beauté » suivit d'un baise main. Mais non. Lui c'était « salut, à la prochaine » accompagné d'une poignée de main avant de retrouver ma cousine très peu vêtue. Soyons positive, ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu me demander de me joindre eux ou exiger sa nuit de noce. Mais, bon, quand même … ça ne va pas être simple de montrer la façade du couple parfait avec un tel individu. J'ai une soudaine impression de grande solitude. Je me rends compte que je n'ai personne hormis mon elfe de maison à qui me confier, pas d'amis, pas de famille, je n'ai rien. Je n'ai qu'un mari sur un bout de papier. Un mari qui me trompe après seulement 6h de mariage. Que sera ma vie à présent ? Une vie de solitude dans un grand manoir accompagné des harcèlements incessant de Walburga Black ? Remplacez le nom de « Walburga Black » par « Calypso Rosier Fawley » et vous obtiendrez une parfaite copie de mon enfance. Ce qui semblait être le tournant décisif de ma vie n'était en fait que la confirmation d'encore des années de tristesse sans amour. »_

_Extrait du journal d'Helena Black._

_« Le 10 août 1978,_

_Cet endroit est horrible ! Dans manoir, il y a noir, maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Cette maison est lugubre, il n'y aucune lumière et au maximum trois fenêtres. J'étouffe ! Toujours seule dans le noir. « Perdue dans la noirceur de mon cœur de salle petite serpentarde » comme se plait à me le rappeler mon « mari ». Et parlons-en de celui-là, tiens ! Ce … non, une femme bien élevée ne doit pas penser de telle chose, cet … homme immonde a le culot de venir me réclamer trois repas par jour et en guise de dessert de ramener une de ses nombreuses conquêtes chez moi, dans ma maison. Et si c'était tout ?! Hier soir, alors que j'aller me coucher, il est rentré chez « nous » complètement enivré par l'alcool. Il a osé s'introduire dans ma chambre, il a commencé à se déshabiller avant de se glisser dans mon lit. Il a eu le culot d'exiger de moi « un devoir conjugale » qui d'après lui, lui est dut ! S'il s'imagine que je lui dois la moindre petite chose, il peut aller crever ce traitre à son sang ! »_

_Extrait du journal d'Helena Black._

_ « Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai toujours cru que ma mère s'était marié par amour. » Soupira Adelia Black, dépitée à son petit ami.

_ « Chérie, ne soit pas naïf. Dans les familles de sang-purs la conservation de la pureté est primordiale et les mariages arrangés sont une nécessité. Ta mère ne fait pas exception. » Répondit-il, compatissant.

_ « Ca ne lui ressemble tellement pas. Elle a toujours idéalisé son mari, vantant sa gentillesse, sa générosité, son humour, sa compréhension. A vrai dire, je pense qu'elle a oublié de me parler de son manque de respect, son besoin immense de sexe, et son je-m'en- foutisme évident. En fait, elle a dû louper l'épisode « j'ai été marié à un connard durant toute ma vie » lança-t-elle pleine de haine et de ressentiment.

_ « Je pense que ta mère ne voulait pas te montrer une mauvaise image de ton père.

_ Ce n'est pas mon père ! » Cria la jeune femme.

_ « Si ce n'est pas lui, qui est-ce ? » Demanda Charlie Weasley à sa compagne.


	3. Le monstre que je ne suis pas

Je réponds à une question très pertinente de Jyanadavega qui me demande pourquoi Sirius acceptait de se marier. Je l'avais précisé dans le brouillons du premier chapitre mais je l'ai retirer car il n'était pas bien placé dans le texte. En fait, il accepte le mariage car il est arrêté par le ministère de la magie pour avoir fait de la magie devant des moldus, comme c'est une récidive il risque de faire un séjour à Azkaban et le père d'Helena étant un membre influent du magenmagot il lui évite la prison mais en contre partie il doit épouser sa fille.

Merci pour vos encouragements et bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Hey mec ! Alors comme ça il parait que tu t'es marié ? Maman Black a réussi à te mettre la bague au doigt. Mon pauvre Sirius, j'espère au moins que ta froide serpentarde de femme n'est pas frigide. Lily et moi passerons voir l'horreur samedi prochain. Mon frère, donne-moi carte blanche et tu verras, on va bien s'amuser avec ta petite femme adorée._

_Ton ami de toujours, James »_

_« Lettre de James Potter à Sirius Black, le 13 août 1978 »_

_« Le 16 aout 1978,_

_Quelle journée de fou ! Ce matin avait commencé comme tous les autres, ménage, cuisine et rangement, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ici de toute façon, Sirius dormant jusqu'à midi à cause de ses sorties nocturnes puis on sonne à la porte … Il faut savoir que personne ne vient jamais ici. Les amis de Sirius ne mettent jamais le pied à la maison, ils doivent avoir peur de moi, ses conquêtes ne rentrent qu'avec lui et sa famille me harcèle de lettre avant de venir chez nous. Quant à moi je ne reçois jamais personne parce qu'il n'y a personne pour venir me voir. Alors qui ? Quand j'ouvre la porte je fais face à un couple que je n'ai jamais vu. Un brun à lunette avec un regard d'enfant cruel et une femme rousse ayant l'air assez mal à l'aise. L'homme, ce mal poli, me pousse pour rentrer prétextant qu'ils sont attendus. La femme, elle s'excuse avant de suivre son compagnon. Quand j'arrive dans le salon, Sirius est là, bien réveillé et préparé, visiblement oui, ils étaient attendus, mais je n'étais pas prévenu pour changer. « Tu as ta vie j'ai la mienne, ça changera pas, marier ou non » ça j'ai bien compris maintenant. Alors que les trois amis s'installent dans le salon je retourne à ma cuisine, personne ne me retient, je ne suis pas convié de toute façon. Je ne sers qu'à servir le thé comme me le signale mon mari en me hurlant qu'ils ont soif, raffiné en toute circonstance ! En tout cas je ne rentre pas dans son jeu, me voir énervé lui ferait trop plaisir. Quand j'arrive dans le salon, l'homme, James il me semble, se fait un plaisir de dénombrer les conquêtes de ce qui me sert de mari, surement pour m'agacer mais je n'en fais rien et retourne dans ma cuisine. Un court instant après, je me demande encore pourquoi ! La femme vient me rejoindre pour s'excuser de l'attitude de son mari. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils seraient allés à Poudlard en même temps que Sirius à Gryffondor, et James et lui seraient comme des frères. Cette femme m'en aura appris plus sur mon mari en une dizaine de minute que je n'en ai appris en un mois. Lily, c'est son nom, est gentille, je crois que personne ne s'était autant intéressé à moi avant elle, faut dire que je ne suis pas très intéressante non plus. Elle a continué à discuter un bon moment avec moi mais ça n'a pas du beaucoup plaire à mon mari puisqu'il est arrivé en trombe dans la cuisine en criant « La grande Miss Fawley qui papote avec une née moldue, c'est le monde qui marche sur la tête par Merlin ! ». Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment, du regard noir de Lily et de Sirius qui attend une réaction de dégout de ma part. Sauf que contrairement à la plupart des sang-purs je ne haïs pas les nés moldus au contraire ! C'est donc avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé que je fais part de mon admiration à Lily. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était cent fois plus dur pour une personne ayant passé son enfance sans magie d'évoluer dans un monde qu'il découvre petit à petit que pour une personne ne connaissant que la magie._

_Quand Lily et James sont partis j'ai piqué une colère sans nom contre mon époux, lui reprochant d'avoir tenté de me faire passer pour un monstre auprès de ses amis. Il a rétorqué que c'était ce que j'étais et il a réussis à me faire pleurer. Ce mot, « monstre », je l'ai entendu toute ma vie. Enfant, ma mère prenait plaisir à m'appeler comme ça, car j'étais moins belle que mes sœurs et bizarre. A Poudlard, également, étant toujours seule d'horrible rumeurs ce sont rependus comme quoi je n'avais pas de cœur, que je gardais des animaux morts comme seuls compagnons. Alors s'il y a bien un mot qu'il ne faut pas me dire c'est celui-ci. La colère fait parfois des choses bien étranges, puisqu'elle m'a poussé à mettre mon mari dehors. Au diable la petite épouse docile ! »_

_Extrait du journal d'Helena Black._

_« Le 17 aout 1978, à Londres_

_Mon cher et tendre époux,_

_Je vous emmerde ! Si vous souhaitez rentrer un jour à la maison un jour il va y avoir quelques changements. Ne vous imaginez pas que je fléchirais, j'ai vécu la moitié de ma vie seule, la solitude et la honte ne me font plus rien._

_Premièrement, nous sommes marier, bien que cela ne me réjouisse pas plus que vous, c'est comme ça ! Vous me devez donc le respect._

_Deuxièmement, si vous observiez un peu plus autours de vous verriez que je ne suis pas un « monstre » comme vous dites et que je suis même assez sympathique puisque je ne dis rien devant toutes vos frasques. Demandez à votre amie Lily si elle en ferait autant avec son mari et vous verrez à quelle point je suis tolérante envers vous malgré votre attitude détestable envers moi._

_Troisièmement, je ne partage pas les idées de la supériorité des sang-purs donc arrêtez vos blagues idiotes qui vous rende ridicules._

_Ce sont les conditions pour que nous puissions continuer à vivre ensemble mais pour que vous franchissiez ma porte il faudra avant tout vous excusez et que je vous pardonne ce qui ne sera pas simple._

_Aimablement, ou pas._

_La femme à laquelle vous êtes marié, ou Helena si ça vous intéresse. »_

_Lettre d'Helena Black à Sirius Black_


	4. Mari et compromis

_« Le 18 aout 1978,_

_James tu pourras dire merci à ta chère et tendre Lily, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit à ma femme mais je me retrouve à la porte de chez moi depuis deux jours ! Dis-lui qu'il faut qu'elle arrête de parler de féminisme ! Maintenant madame ne m'ouvrira la porte de chez moi qu'à ses conditions. Parce que soit disant que je ne la respecte pas, qu'elle est gentille avec moi et tralali et tralala … franchement cette femme me rendra folle. En même temps son petit côté « je me rebelle » n'est pas pour me déplaire, c'est même plutôt excitant. Je te vois venir, je sais que je trouve toutes les filles excitantes mais j'aime qu'on me résiste. Tu vas encore me dire « tu changes d'avis comme de chemise, hier encore tu la détestais » et tu as raison mais bon tu me connais là où il y a une fille je ne suis jamais bien loin. Enfin, avant de la séduire si toute fois ça devait arriver parce qu'il faut le dire elle est loin d'être repoussante avec ses petites boucles brunes, il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à me faire pardonner et là, elle est loin d'être bête. Fleurs, chocolats, bijoux, rien n'y fait, elle ne veut toujours pas me laisser rentrer à la maison. Elle ne se laisse pas avoir si facilement, elle est bien plus maline que ce que je pensais. Agréable surprise, une serpentarde avec un cerveau ! Et pour le coup des nés moldus soit elle est une excellente comédienne mais je pense tout de même qu'elle était sincère ce qui est d'autant plus étrange. Finalement, Lily avait peut-être raison, j'aurais dû apprendre à la connaitre avant. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à la calmer pour essayer de réparer mes fautes. Ça ne va pas être de la tarte comme dise les moldus_

_Bisous à vous deux_

_Votre ami dévoué, Sirius »_

_Lettre de Sirius Black à James Potter_

_« Le 19 aout 1978, _

_Je n'ai toujours pas autorisé mon mari à rentrer à la maison, mais je ne me culpabilise pas j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait peut être qu'avec ça il s'apercevra que ma patience à des limites. J'espère juste une chose c'est qu'il viendra au repas avec nos parents respectifs ce soir._

_Pour l'occasion j'avais mis une robe chemise verte et un serre-taille argenté, serpentard oblige. J'avais tenté tout et n'importe quoi pour paraitre le plus détendu possible mais c'était peine perdue à peine Maddy entra dans ma chambre qu'elle le remarqua. Je n'avais plus qu'à prier pour que mon mari arrive avant moi au restaurant avant moi. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Je me suis mis à table avec mes parents et beaux-parents en prétextant qu'il avait eu un problème de dernière minute au travail. J'avoue avoir été surprise et extrêmement soulagé quand il nous a rejoints avec deux bouquets de fleur l'un pour ma mère et l'autre pour moi. J'avoue qu'il a été un véritable gentleman durant tout le repas répondant à toutes les questions de nos familles avec une grande habilité : « L'union a-t-elle été consommé ? _ Cela reste du domaine privée mais, nous n'avons pas perdu de temps » « Vous vous entendez bien, c'est important pour le bien d'une famille ? _ Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux qu'Helena pour être la mère de mes enfants » « A quand l'héritier ? _ Nous n'y avons pas encore pensé, nous préférons vivre pleinement notre amour avant de nous consacrer à la tache de parent » Il a même avoué devant eux qu'ils s'étaient montré injuste envers moi. Et comme on dit faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée._

_Extrait du journal d'Helena Black_

_« Le 20 aout 1978,_

_Hier, Sirius est rentré à la maison. Nous avons mis au point quelques règles : 1) On se doit le respect 2) On doit cohabiter comme des colocataires non comme des étrangers ou un couple 3) On ne cherche pas à séduire l'autre 4) On prévient l'autre avant de ramener quelqu'un à la maison. 5) On fait des efforts pour accepter l'autre. 6) On se partage les taches à la maison. 6) On prévient quand on ne rentre pas 7) On va aux repas de familles comme un couple amoureux et heureux 8) On est libre d'avoir une vie amoureuse 9) On couche ensemble une fois par mois pour avoir un « héritier au sang-pur et noble » selon la formule employé par Walburga Black 10) C'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! »_

_Extrait du journal d'Helena Black_

_« Le 28 aout 1978,_

_Hier Lily et James sont venus à la maison voir Sirius. On a bien discuté tous les quatre, c'était très sympa. Après ils voulaient aller dans une boite de nuit moldu. J'ai avoué à Lily que je n'étais jamais allé dans ce genre d'établissement que ce soit sorcier ou moldu. Il n'en a pas fallu plus pour qu'ils m'embarquent dans une de leurs aventures. La première boite était moldu, l'Electric Ballroom, puis le Pacha, le Fabric, et finalement le Bond Club. Commençant à être sérieusement alcoolisée, mes accompagnateurs ont préférés me ramener dans la partie sorcière de Londres avant que je ne fasse quelque chose d'inconscient. Sirius voulait tout d'abord allé au Blue Hat, une boite plutôt calme mais apparemment, aux dires de Lily j'aurais insisté pour aller dans un endroit « plus fou ». Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé au White Rabitt, le lieu le plus chaud du Londres sorcier. James, Lily et Sirius ont tenu à me présenter à leurs deux autres meilleurs amis : Remus et Peter. Remus avait l'air un peu bizarre, le genre de personne dont il faut se méfier et Peter lui était très sympathique et drôle, en tout cas il m'a bien fait rire. Je ne sais pas quelle impression je leur ai fait je ne me rappelle juste d'une chose : Sirius a trouvé que les danseuses déguisées en lapin étaient super canon et que j'ai répliquée que j'ai toute aussi sexy qu'elles avant de monter sur scène pour lui prouver et d'entamer un striptease sur la chanson Stripper de Soho Dolls. Après plus aucuns souvenirs avant ce matin, enfin cet après-midi où je me suis réveillée en sous-vêtements dans mon lit à coté de Sirius. J'ai eu bien peur, mais j'ai ensuite compris qu'il ne c'était rien passé entre nous. Après mon show, qui d'après mon mari a connu un grand succès dans la boite de nuit, il m'a ramené à la maison où j'ai vomi pendant un petit bout de temps avant qu'il me déshabille et me mette au lit où il est resté pour me surveillé pendant que je dormais. Finalement, on dirait qu'il tient à moi plus que je ne l'imaginais._

_Extrait du journal d'Helena Black_

_ « On en apprend tous les jours ! Tu imagines ma mère qui boit ? » Demanda interloqué Adelia Black.

_ « Et qui fait un striptease dans la boite la plus sordide de Londres ? Non vraiment pas ! Maintenant je sais qui est la fille qui fait le grand écart en sous-vêtements sur le comptoir sur la photo derrière le bar du White Rabitt ! Et je sais de qui tu tiens ! » Plaisanta Charlie. « Malgré tout ça ce que je trouve le plus là-dedans, c'est que ta mère, maline comme elle l'était, se lie d'amitié avec Peter dès le premier coup d'œil alors que nous savons ce qu'il faisait déjà à cette époque et qu'elle se méfie de Remus.

_ « C'est sûr qu'aux vus des derniers évènements, elle aurait dû inverser les réactions. Mais je suis contente de savoir que son assassin la faisait rire et qu'elle se méfiait de mon père. » Dit-elle ironiquement.


	5. Mariage, oh doux mariage !

_«Lily Evans et James Potter ont l'honneur de vous conviez à leur mariage le 10 novembre, la cérémonie se tiendra au manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow et sera suivie d'un repas et de festivités. Nous espérons que vous viendrez pour ce grand jour._

_James et Lily_

_PS : Vous avez intérêt à venir ! Signé James »_

_Faire part de mariage de James et Lily Potter reçu le 31 aout_

_« Le 28 aout 1978,_

_Alors mon Sirius chouchou ? Vous êtes encore en vie ? Vous nous avez fait bien peur, enfin surtout à Lily. Qui aurait dit que ta femme pouvait être aussi … euh … j'hésite entre délurée, drôle, décomplexée, bonne danseuse et peu complexée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus surpris le fait qu'elle s'amuse comme une petite folle, qu'elle ait un sens de l'humour ultra développé, qu'elle ait un corps plus qu'attirant et un sens de la répartie digne des maraudeurs. Avec une fille comme ça, ça doit être la fête à la maison et l'explosion au pieu ! Ah oui c'est vrai, ça tu ne peux pas savoir, y a le contrat. C'est con ce qui t'arrive mon vieux ! J'aime te taquiner avec ça ! Bon, redevenons sérieux, elle n'a pas été trop malade « ta Lena » ? Parce que oui tu l'as appelé comme ça toute la soirée et toi, tu étais « son Siriuchou », c'était très mignon à voir. C'est bien que vous vous entendiez bien. Ce n'est peut-être pas le mariage dont tu avais rêvé mais pas non plus celui que tu redoutais. _

_Tiens en parlant de mariage, il est possible que tu reçoives d'ici peu une invitation à un certain mariage. Et bonne nouvelle tu es mon témoin. Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal. Au fait tu es libre le 10 novembre ? Et la semaine précédente ? Le témoin se doit d'aider._

_Ton ami, ton frère, James »_

_Lettre de James Potter à Sirius Black_

_« Oui James, nous sommes vivants, bien que j'ai cru que nous ne rentrions jamais ! Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle soit comme ça non plus mais ce fut une agréable surprise je dois l'avoué. Hier soir en rentrant, après sa période euphorique, elle s'est mise à pleurer et ma confié des choses que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné, bien sûr elle ne se rappelle pas m'avoir dit tout ça mais je pense que c'est mieux. Elle m'a avoué ne jamais avoir été heureuse, avoir une enfance difficile, ses parents ne lui ont jamais porté beaucoup d'attention, ses trois sœurs l'ont toujours trop laide et maladroite pour être digne d'intérêt, et ses frères trop peu hautaine et aristocratique pour être considéré comme un membre de la famille. A Poudlard, aucuns serpentard ne s'intéressait à elle à cause de ce que disait sa famille à son propos, quant aux autres le fait qu'elle soit une serpentard et seule n'aidait pas les gens à l'approcher. Elle a toujours été seule et malheureuse. Son seule rêve était de faire un mariage d'amour ce qu'on lui a refusé et c'est en parti par ma faute. Elle ne mérite pas ça personne ne le mérite. J'ai été égoïste, je n'ai même pas pensé que ce mariage puisse aussi dur pour elle que pour moi. Je suis sûr que ne nous pourrions être les meilleurs amis du monde. Je m'engage devant toi à l'aider à réaliser son rêve et à lui donner toute la tendresse et le réconfort dont elle a manqué. Je l'adore déjà « ma Lena ». Pour répondre à ta question, euh comment dire … disons que je lui ai tenu les cheveux pendant un moment alors qu'elle avait la tête dans la cuvette et que j'ai dormi avec elle de peur qu'elle ne fasse un coma pendant la nuit. _

_Tu te maries et tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ! Bien sûr que je suis libre pour le mariage de mon meilleur ami ! Et encore heureux que je sois ton témoin, j'aurais aimé que tu sois le miens mais bon … J'ai bien cru que ce jour n'arriverai jamais, mais Lily qui te dis « oui » je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde !_

_Lettre de Sirius Black à James Potter en réponse à la précédente _

_« Cygnus et Druella Black ont l'immense honneur de vous convier à l'évenement de la rentrée, la garden party qui ouvre la saison mondaine à Londres qui se déroulera le premier septembre à partir de onze heures dans les jardins du manoir Black. Nous sollicitons votre présence avec enthousiasme._

_Cygnus et Druella Black et leurs filles, Bellatrix, Narcissa et Andromeda. »_

_Invitation envoyé à Helena et Sirius Black._

_« Le 1 septembre 1978,_

_Aujourd'hui nous allons chez l'oncle et la tante de Sirius. C'est ma première sortie en société en tant que femme et en tant que Mme Black. Je suis assez excité bien que d'un autre coté tout cela me fait peur, je ne pense pas être très à l'aise là-bas, je ne vis pas dans le même monde qu'eux. Du moins je l'espère. Je ne pense pas être très doué pour le mensonge, les ragots, le luxe, et pour recevoir, mais je crois qu'il va falloir m'y faire. Sirius n'a pas l'air plus enchanté que moi. Lui ne voit qu'une journée de plus avec sa famille de mangemort, pour moi ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent chacun son opinion tant qu'on me laisse en paix. 14h, je me coiffe d'un grand chapeau de paille avec un foulard vert assortis à la ceinture de ma longue robe chemise blanche, mon ombrelle et nous y allons._

* * *

_Suite à un petit accident (je suis tombée dans les escaliers chez moi) le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long à venir. Désolée et merci de votre indulgence._


	6. amour est dur avec toi soit dur avec lui

Désolée pour cette longue attente, mais avec une main en moins c'est difficile de taper sur un clavier ;)

Bonne lecture à tous en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

_ « C'est étrange … » murmura Adelia.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

_ « Il n'y a plus rien jusqu'au 3 novembre.

_ « Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a rien d'écris ? » demanda Charlie

_ « Les pages sont arrachées d'autres barrées, impossible de savoir ce qu'il y a d'écrit.

_ « Effectivement, c'est très étrange. »

_« Le 3 novembre 1978,_

_Nous venons d'arriver au manoir Potter chez les parents de James. Ils sont très accueillants et agréable. La semaine de préparation au mariage s'annonce chargé ! Lily a demandé à ce que je sois son témoin, ce dont je suis très fière, mais qui signifie aussi beaucoup de boulot : essayage de robe, décoration, plan de table, choix du menu, tenu de demoiselle d'honneur, fleurs, et musique, Lily veut mon avis sur tout. J'ai également écopé de la terrible tache de calmer James lors de ses nombreuses crises de panique, tache dont Sirius c'est débarrassé à mon profit. Peter et Rémus nous rejoindrons demain vers midi ce qui devrait tous nous soulager. Je dois avouer que même si tout ce tintamarre pour le mariage m'épuise j'aurais bien voulu avoir un mariage aussi fantastique celui de Lily et James. En parlant de mariage, étant donné que Sirius et moi sommes mariés nous avons le privilège de dormir dans le même lit ! Je sais que ça peut paraitre étrange que ça me gêne puisqu'on a déjà couché ensemble plusieurs fois (pour avoir un héritier et seulement pour cela !) mais c'est différent. Partager son lit avec un homme c'est un geste romantique une chose … intime. Je sais que je suis vieux jeu, c'est la nostalgie du conte de fée que je n'ai jamais eu. Tout ça n'a ni queue ni tête, je suis ridicule._

_Extrait du journal d'Helena Black_

_« Coucou mon petit loup,_

_Alors, on se fait attendre ? James et Lily ne tiennent plus en place, c'est du jamais vu ! Je pense que si tu as du retard c'est à cause de ton petit problème de pilosité lunaire, enfin, tu nous manques. Et j'avoue qu'un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue ! Ici nous n'avons pas le temps de nous ennuyer avec Miss Lily la dictatrice. Les seuls moments de repos que l'on pourra t'accorder, ce sera vers 22h après le diner et encore, toi tu n'as pas de femme à satisfaire. Ne te méprends pas ! Je connais ton esprit pervers (ou serait-ce le miens ?) qui te dira que nous faisons des choses ensembles, non ! Nous entretenons une « relation purement amicale basé sur une confiance mutuelle », je te rassure ce n'est pas moi qui ait trouvé cette expression. Enfin tout ça pour te dire que je ne dors pas de la nuit tout simplement parce qu'on discute des heures et des heures ensembles tout comme nous le faisions tous les quatre à Poudlard il y a encore quelques années. D'ailleurs, je lui ai parlé du livre moldu que tu m'avais forcé à lire, « Roméo et Juliette », ça l'intéresse beaucoup je lui ai prêté le bouquin et je dois dire qu'elle en est folle ! Ça vous fera au moins un sujet de conversation autre que ses frasques au « White Rabitt ». Et en parlant de ça, la serveuse m'a rappelé, j'ai rencard avec elle, alors c'est qui le meilleur ?_

_A demain mon chouchou _

_Sirius »_

_Lettre de Sirius Black à Remus Lupin_

_« Le 4 novembre 1978,_

_Sirius m'a prêté un livre moldu fantastique ! C'est une histoire magique, un conte de fée dont je n'aurais jamais osé rêver. C'est l'histoire de deux familles ennemies qui se font la guerre mais au milieu de tout ça, les deux héritiers de ces maisons tombent éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre et ils décident de vivre leur amour malgré ce que pense les autres, même si leur amour leur est interdis ! J'aurai aimé être une Juliette et avoir mon Roméo … ah. Je m'égare ! Ce n'est qu'un conte et je ne peux m'enticher d'un homme que les convenances m'interdisent d'aimer et je suis mariée ! Mais au fond, est ce que je dois me priver d'aimer parce que c'est mal ? Non, assurément ! Mais je peux ne pas répondre à ses avances ! Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire à mon sens. Tout cela doit rester secret et Sirius ne doit pas savoir ! »_

_Extrait du journal d'Helena Black_

_« Chère et douce demoiselle,_

_Le souvenir de notre baisé échangé me hante de plus en plus chaque jours. Le seul espoir de vous revoir un jour à suffit me redonner foi en la vie. Votre peau si fragile, vos yeux malicieux, vos lèvres si tendres, votre magnifique sourire, tout en vous me semble parfait. Votre entêtement à ne pas me répondre me prouve que vous êtes une femme de principe, aussi je connais votre engagement auprès de Sirius, je me fou de ce qu'on pourrait dire de nous ou de ce qu'il dirait lui, vous avoir auprès de moi me suffirai à surmonter tous les maux du monde. Si c'est une question d'argent, je pourvoirai à tous vos besoins. Si c'est une question d'honneur, n'est-il pas plus honorifique dans la société qui est la nôtre que de divorcer pour un homme respecté que de rester mariée à un délinquant ? Si c'est une question de sentiment, dites le moi et je ne vous importunerai plus et vous aimerai en secret tout au long de ma triste vie._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Votre dévoué serviteur. »_

_Lettre reçu par Helena Black_

_« Le 9 novembre 1978, _

_Ce matin en rentrant de Londres où nous avons célébré les derniers jours de Lily en tant que célibataire, j'ai reçu une lettre, encore et toujours lui. Plus énervée que jamais et peut être fatiguée et éméchée je m'apprêtais à lui répondre qu'il n'était qu'un goujat qui ne méritait pas mon intention et qu'il devrait avoir honte de tenir de tels propos à une femme mariée. Je n'ai cependant jamais pû envoyer cette lettre. Et pour cause, sur le chemin de la volière des Potter, j'ai croisé Remus. Il a juste dit qu'un tel regard ne pouvait être dû qu'à de l'amour. J'ai nié. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il comprenait, qu'il avait vu Sirius dans le même état il y a quelques minutes. Il m'a glacé le sang. Sirius avait du voir la lettre et devait être dans une colère noir. Car même si il ne m'aime pas dans le sens véritable d'amour, il reste tout de même très possessif. Je prie pour m'être trompé. Pourvu qu'il ne sache rien !_


	7. Mariage heureux

_« Le 10 novembre 1978,_

_Sirius n'est pas rentré la nuit dernière. Je l'ai attendu toute la nuit avant de m'écrouler sur une chaise vers 4h du matin. Je pense que maintenant il est certain qu'il a vu cette lettre. J'imagine qu'il doit être quelque part, saoul partit le tuer ou encore en train de demander le divorce … Je m'aperçois que je devais plus tenir à lui que je ne le pensais à en croire la déchirure que j'ai ressenti dans mon cœur. D'après Lily c'est ce que l'on ressent quand on tient à quelqu'un. Cette nuit-là, j'ai fait de terrible cauchemars, mon mariage n'était qu'une illusion, je n'avais jamais quitté Poudlard et j'étais seule, plus que jamais. Les maraudeurs et Lily étaient là mais ils ne me voyaient pas, je n'existais pas pour eux. Ce matin à mon réveil, j'étais toujours seule, le lit n'avait pas été défait, Sirius n'était pas rentré. C'est les larmes aux yeux, un sourire forcé sur le visage que je descendais dans la salle à manger pour retrouver Lily pour le plus beau jour de sa vie. Nous étions seules avec sa mère et celle de James quand celui-ci descendit suivi de Peter et Remus. La mère Potter fut très surprise que je sois seule. Sirius était comme son fils et elle avait remarqué notre complicité, malheureusement ce matin elle avait aussi remarqué ma mine sombre et son absence. Tout ce que j'ai pu répondre avant de m'enfuir en courant c'est que je ne le savais pas du tout. Je suis réapparut une heure plus tard pour le rendez-vous avec le traiteur. Lily était désolée pour moi, elle m'a dit que James avait essayé de le contacter à l'aide d'un sort qu'ils utilisent d'habitude pour communiquer mais que Sirius ne répondait pas. A Quelques heures de son mariage son témoin était en larmes, le témoin de son mari était introuvable et pourtant elle semblait parfaitement calme et sereine. Le midi, la famille de Lily est arrivée au manoir. Mme et Mr Evans sont charmants, plein d'humour et de curiosité. Malheureusement je ne peux pas en dire autant de sa sœur qui ne semble ressentir que du mépris et de la haine mêlée à beaucoup de jalousie. Le repas fut bien triste entre le silence quasi permanent de Remus à ma droite et les commentaires désobligeants et incessants de Pétunia à ma gauche. Tout semblait lui être désagréable et monstrueux mais elle ne savait pas la chance qu'elle a d'avoir un fiancé, dont elle ne cessait de vanter les mérites. Lui il était là, et il la comprenait du moins c'est ce qu'elle disait. C'est encore plus angoissée et triste que ce matin que je rejoignais Lily dans sa chambre pour l'aider à se préparer. Elle voyait bien que j'étais perturbé mais je la rassurais en lui disant que ce n'était rien qu'il allait bien finir par revenir de toute façon. J'ai dit ces paroles mais dans ma tête je pensais l'inverse, jamais il ne reviendrait. Alors quand la porte de la chambre c'est ouverte laissant apercevoir un Sirius radieux dans son smoking mon cœur c'est arrêté. Il était là comme si de rien n'était j'ai voulu crier, le frapper, lui dire qu'il était cruel de m'avoir fait aussi peur ! Il s'avança vers Lily en lui tendant une jarretière bleue, celle de notre mariage. Il précisa qu'il avait fouillé toute notre maison pour la trouvé. Effectivement selon la tradition anglaise, pour avoir un mariage heureux il faut porter le jour de ses noces une chose vieille, une chose empruntée, une chose bleue et une chose neuve. Cette jarretière c'était la mienne et celle de la mère de Sirius, de sa grand-mère et j'en passe. Lily très émue nous remercia. Je ne sus jamais si c'est pour cela qu'il était partit ou si c'était une excuse. Un peu plus tard, je retrouvais Sirius dans notre chambre. Plus romantique que jamais, il me fit assoir me cacha les yeux pour m'offrir un magnifique médaillon en argent avec gravé au dos « pour le meilleur et pour le pire ». Selon lui, ce bijou était le symbole de notre relation si particulière. Pas vraiment de l'amour, pas vraiment de l'amitié, juste une relation unique entre les deux mais plus forte que tout au monde. Comme il disait, nous étions des personnes bien différentes des autres et nous ne pouvions faire comme les autres. _

_Le mariage se passa sans encombre, tout y était parfait. Leur amour faisait rayonner de bonheur toute l'assemblée. Cette nuit-là, nous avons dansé, dansé comme jamais au pare avant. A près de 5h du matin, Sirius et moi nous sommes éclipsés dans notre chambre. Alors qu'il me faisait basculer sur le lit en me prenant par la taille je lui soulignais que j'allais vomir s'il continuait à me faire tournoyer ainsi. Ce à quoi il répliqua qu'il ne passerait pas une nuit de plus à me regarder vomir. Nous partîmes dans un fou rire qui semblait ne plus finir. Ensuite nous décidions enfin de nous mettre au lit. Après un court silence, j'entends la voix de Sirius à côté de moi. « Tu sais, je suis heureux de t'avoir épousé. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je me marierais avec une personne que j'aime. En fait, je ne pensais pas que je me marierai un jour. Mais je ne regrette en rien notre mariage, au contraire. Je vais verser dans le sentimental mais je t'aime Helena, je crois ne l'avoir jamais dit à personne avant toi. » Je me rapprochais de lui et je me blottis dans ses bras en lui disant « allé ! Vient là mon imbécile de mari »_

_Extrait du journal d'Helena Black_

_« Nous sommes invités chez mon frère à 19h, vas-y directement, je te rejoins là-bas._

_Bisous_

_Sirius »_


	8. Info

Bonjour, bon soir, bonne nuit ou bon appétit ;)

Il n'y aura peut être pas de chapitre cette semaine et la semaine prochaine car je pars pour une semaine en Floride avec ma famille. Je vais essayer de finir mon chapitre pour le vendredi 24 mais je ne garantie rien. Pour le second je l'écrirais surement dans l'avion mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais le poster.

En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et particulièrement à Jyanadavega qui me soutient depuis le début et dont les commentaires me font très immensément plaisir à chaque chapitre.

A très bientôt !


End file.
